Ross dates a fan
by bhoog
Summary: Doesn't have anything to do with Austin & Ally except that it involves Ross Lynch. He is dating a fan that is in college.


Ross and I have been dating for six months now. Of course, I haven't seen him for the past 3 of those months since he's been on tour and I'm at school. He said he would do his best to make it here for our anniversary; the thought alone got me excited. I love when he comes here because it's just us. No paparazzi. No screaming fans. Sure, there are some fun moments with that, but nothing is sweeter than sitting in my room, pressed up against him, hearing nothing but the occasional siren.

I look down at my phone and see the picture of Ross holding my dog light up the screen. He's calling me at a different time than usual, so I answer with a bit of caution.

"Hello?" I say. No response. "Ross?"

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot to talk haha. I miss you though, happy anniversary! What have you been up to?" I notice some strange noises in the background, but assume it's just his brothers teasing him. There's something so enjoyable about that.

"I'm just eating a burrito and watching Teen Beach Movie..." We both erupt in laughter. Gosh I wish I could see that adorable smile of his.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE! That's great. Hahaha well, anyways, I just wanted to call you to say that I'm thinking of you. Also, you should check your mail box today. I sent you something a few days ago and I think it should be there now! If I could send myself, I would. Sorry about that..."

"As soon as I finish my burrito I'll check it! It's fine, I understand that your music is important to you. Which speaking of, I'll let you get back to your tour now, but call me later when everyone's asleep it sounds busy right now." I let out as best of a giggle as I can, trying to hide how sad I actually am that we aren't together.

"Ok, bye! I love you and I'll talk to you later!" I picture the face he probably made when he said that. Man, he's a cutie.

"I love you, too! Bye!" I wait to see if he says anything else, but I am left with the sound of him ending the call.

Suddenly I lose my appetite and decide that I am finished with my burrito, despite it being only half the size it was when I bought it. I quickly brush my hair and make my way downstairs and outside into the beautiful 75 degree weather. I keep sending Ross snapchats on my way to my mailbox, and he opens them, but for some reason he doesn't respond. Very un-Ross like.

As I turn that final corner, I see him standing there, alone. His hazel eyes meet my blue/green eyes and his face immediately lights up.

"You didn't really think I would miss our 6-month anniversary, did you?" He says with a smug look on his face, handing me a single red rose and box of Junior Mints. I smile and place the items on the ground with less care than I should've. Oh well.

"Well I mean, it's only half a year," I say, trying to be witty but probably not succeeding. He laughs anyways. His pity laugh is so convincing.

I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck; feeling his smooth and sweaty skin against mine. His arms make their way around my lower back with a grip tight enough to make me think he will never let go. I forgot just how pleasurable it feels to be held by him. We pull apart slightly, still holding onto each other, then gaze into each other's eyes. Although I am feeling shy and want to look away, I just don't want to waste this opportunity I have to stare into them. He releases his hands from my waist in order to place them gently upon my blushing cheeks. I slide my hands down and feel his firm pectorals. He starts to lean in, making himself shorter to make up for our 6 inch height difference; my lip quivers. Our eyes close simultaneously. I hold my breath as his soft lips brush against mine. The reunion is interrupted as I start to cough up a piece of rice that was stuck in my throat. Smooth. I am in tears due to the coughing, while Ross is in tears laughing at me.

After pulling myself together, and Ross finally calms down, our hands intertwine with each other. Ross stares at me, his eyes stuck on me as if they are one end of a magnet and I am the other.

"You're so cute," he says with the smile that I missed so much.

I let out a laugh and say, "alright now that I'm done seducing you with the sounds of me dying, let's go back to my dorm so we can really be alone."

Ross gives me a look as if I just suggested more than I actually did. I decide to just let him believe what he wants to.

"So, what did you have in mind?" he says in that flirty voice that attracted me to him in the first place.

"I'm not just gonna take you to a whole new world, I'm going to take you to a different galaxy."

Ross started walking faster, eager to see my plans unfold. We get to my room, which hasn't been vacuumed since I started living here, and he jumps onto the bed without hesitation.

"Haven't you ever heard of a thing called foreplay?" I ask him, doing my best to sound as sexy as I can.

"I think the past 3 months have been foreplay enough."

"Ok," I humor him, "Well you're going to have to turn around for like 2 minutes is that alright?"

"Whatever you say!" he exclaims, as his toned body rotates towards the wall. A minute passes. "Can I look now?"

"Yup! I'm alllll ready!"

The excitement on his face drained into a look of disappointment as he turned around only to see me holding my box set of the Star Wars trilogy.


End file.
